Chapter 4 (Terio Teri)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of the Little Witch Academia manga series illustrated by Terio Teri. Overview During the holidays, Lotte and Sucy go to the Philippine Islands while Akko has to stay in school due to falling behind in studies. There, Lotte meets Sucy's family, who are determined to make her choose a familiar. In a special selection, Sucy's sisters reject all the candidates, so they decide to go find one on their own. They end up finding a Magical Beast that turns them into centaurs and then into huge wyverns. Sucy finally convinces her sisters to join her too, eventually poisoning the Magical Beast and her sisters by the venom of a snake that she herself had injected. Finally, Sucy decides to keep that snake as her familiar and takes a scorpion as a souvenir for Akko. Summary Akko is dismayed that she cannot join Lotte and Sucy for the trip to Sucy's homeland, Southern Islands, Philippines, as she cannot enjoy its beautiful emerald green beaches, scuba experience, good food, and handsome guys. Lotte stated that she cannot join them due to Akko not study enough for improving her academics. With there's no point of begging them to take her along, Akko left with no choice but to ask them a souvenir instead. Arriving at the airport of Philippine Mamba Islands, Lotte become discomforted by the hot climate of Southern Islands. The Finnish also surprised that Sucy not affected by the heat as much as her since the islands being home of her family. Just then, Marito Manbavaran, a relative of Sucy's arrives to pick both girls up with Lotte being smitten by the young man's handsomeness. The purpose of their visit to Southern Island revealed to help Sucy finding best familiar for her: Sucy recalls on the day when her mother recommended her to find worthy familiar at their home country as the latter deemed European familiars are weak and unsuitable for the young witch. The conversation between mother and daughter was unexpectedly interrupted by Garie and Sabi who accidently throws their cat Capy onto the former's face, angering Mrs. Manbavaran that she drove them away with lightning bolts. Barely regaining her composure, Mrs. Manbavaran concludes the conversation by reminding Sucy what to do and not to disappointed her, in which the intimidated Sucy reluctantly nodded in agreement. Back to present, Lotte introduces Will-o-chan to Marito as they and Sucy about to make their leave when to their shock, Garie and Sabi had smuggled themselves into one of their sister's luggage. The dismayed Sucy asked her twin sisters to go home, but they insisted to help her. As they introduce themselves to Lotte, Sabi revealed that they just two of Sucy's many siblings and they act as representatives of the rest, surprising the Finnish that she wondering how big Sucy's family actually. Later, Marito begins the auction with him introduced following animals as candidates for Sucy's familiar: *A poisonous scorpion *30cm poisonous spider *Dart frogs with poison stated to be 30 times more lethal than the fugu *A typical poisonous snake *King anaconda While Sucy found the poisonous snake have certain interest on her, neither Garie nor Sabi are impressed by available choices. Fed up with this, they ran off to find familiar candidates of their own at the forest. Marito attempted to stop them, but accidently step on a nearby poisonous scorpion and got stung in process. Reassuring to Lotte that he is fine, Marito implored that they had to quickly chase the naughty twins. Sucy thought of it not a big deal, but Marito argued by revealing the existence of certain troublesome magical beasts they might encounter. Little did they know that Garie and Sabi found a strange fluffy creature and touch it, causing something happened to three of them. Enlisting help from a forest ranger, Marito, Lotte, and Sucy set out for the forest. Marito tells the girls and the forest ranger about nature of magical beast Garie and Sabi might after: It is a small, cute, and fluffy creature with magic power so tremendous that it's considered taboo if touching it. Suddenly, just as Lotte ask him what will happen if one touch such creatures, a blunt arrow flew past them and knocked the ranger unconscious. Turning on the source of the arrow, Lotte, Sucy, and Marito are shocked to see Garie and Sabi had combined into centaur-like creature through contact with a magical beast, the very taboo Marito mentioned earlier. This is a step too far for Sucy, who goes to disciple her younger sisters. Garie and Sabi attempted to attack Sucy in self-defense but is stopped by Lotte who have Will-o-chan stagger them with its fiery blast. Undaunted, the combined twins transformed into two-headed wyvern form and fly away. This greatly horrified Marito, who realized that the twins and the magic beast they combined with will likely ended up injured or killed themselves via falling as their combined state only lasts until Garie and Sabi's energy run out. Sensing their older sibling and her friends up to something, the twin's wyvern form unexpectedly descends and attacks. But suddenly, Sucy unexpectedly asked her twin sisters to join them, surprising Lotte and Marito. Garie and Sabi are delighted with this that they lowered their guard as they allowed Sucy to merge with them into more monstrous, 3-headed wyvern who then fly away. However, just as they only several meters on the air, the twins suddenly become dizzy with Sucy remarks them not to fly too high. Few seconds later, their 3-headed wyvern form split apart on the air and Sucy, Garie, Sabi, and the magic beast, now separate entities, plummets to the ground below. Fortunately, Sucy managed to taking off with her broom at last moments while her sisters safely caught by Marito and Lotte. Simultaneously, they found the magical beast that started the problem severely weakened by the ordeal, even more so than the twins. Sucy revealed that she had her chosen familiar, a poisonous snake, bitten her hand before combining with Garie and Sabi's 2-headed wyvern form so the creature and her sisters got affected once they combined, forcing them to separate. Garie and Sabi attempted to crawl away, only to be stopped by Sucy who punished them with her new familiar. The next day, Lotte and Sucy prepared to make their leave with a boat, with knocked out Garie and Sabi on board as well. Marito asked Sucy whether it's fine choosing ordinary poisonous snake as her familiar as her mother would least pleased upon hearing it. Sucy reassured that it's fine as the snake has chosen her. Before they leave, Marito gives Lotte the pamphlet for another tour in the island with discounted fee, which smitten the Finnish for the rest of the trip back to Luna Nova. Returning to Luna Nova, Akko is surprised that Sucy brought the poisonous scorpion from the auction as the souvenir. Lotte explained that the area they visited wasn't tourist area. The chapter ends with the curious Akko carelessly attempted to touch the scorpion, resulting it stings her hand and prompt Lotte to ask Sucy for anti-poison. Order of appearances Trivia *The chapter revealed that Sucy have a biological mother and siblings, which contrasted to that of Keisuke Satou manga where she was adopted. Category:Manga chapters